Lizzy's AskAndAnswer
by QueenBari
Summary: Hey everyone! Lizzy here! Because I love you all, I have decided to let you ask me questions, and I will answer.
1. Lizzy's Rules

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO BLACK BUTLER/KUROSHITSUJI.**

* * *

Hi everyone! Lizzy here! Alois forced me to do this, so I guess I will...

So, my rules are:

Do not ask any questions that are too perverted...

Do not get your knickers in a twist if I don't pick your question to answer.

I will answer all kinds of questions. It doesn't matter how strange or weird your questions are, I will answer them.

Okay, I will give you an example of a question I would answer.

Example: "Lizzy, who stole the cookies from the cookie jar?"

Thank you! I love you all!

* * *

Okay, so I am doing this because my friend wants me to write a fanfiction, so I am doing this. Don't forget to review! Oh, and this is based off of Alois's Questionnaire by Sebby Michaelis. She is freaking funny. You should read her stories...


	2. Ciel is a Weirdo

Disclaimer: I do not own _Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji_ or the song _Toeto_ by Megurine Luka.

Hi there! It's Lizzy! I am so happy! I got reviews! ^_^ Oh, and the weirdest thing happened today...Ciel wanted me to be his butler...It was weird... .

So, our first question is from: **1 Hell of a Monster!**

**Hello Lizzy! My first question, do you think you could beat Sebastian in a  
sword fight? My second question, do you know about Ciel being a demon? That is  
all, I love you!**

Well, to answer your first question, I don't think, I know I can. To answer your first question, WHAAAAAT? I guess that explains why his eye flashed red... Aww, thank you! I love you too!

Our next question is from the amazing **Sebby Michaelis!**

**Elizabeth your a decent girl in my oppinoin, so besides the young master who  
do you like? Not like Alois. I mean people of my age, well not like 257 but 25**

Well, my dear Sebby, to tell you the truth, I kind of have the hots for the triplets. ^/^ They are soooo cuuuuute! That's why I like them so much... :3

Aaaand our last question is from **xxSebastianxGrellxx!**

**MY FAVORITE BLONDIE! ;3 It's Grell here... How you been darling?**

Anyway... Here's my question. Deary! Could you help me into the Phantomhive  
Manor? I have... a "gift" for Bassy. ;D It would help me out a lot! Plus, if  
you do this we could have like a sleepover where I make you look even more  
gorgeous! Ciel would be all over you when I'm done. ;3 Good day, darling!

~~~~ Mistress Grell ~~~~

GRELL-CHAN!~~ Hay gurl! I've been good. You? Well, I guess I could, but Ciel won't be happy with me...Oh well! He'll like me eventually! Oooh! What kind of gift? OMG! Can Alois come too? He said he's awesome at doing nails! Yup, I'll help you, Grellie! ( My new nickname for you ^_^)

Well, that's all for this chappie! I love you all! Hugs and kisses for all!

Forever Blonde,

Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford Phantomhive

So, what do you think? Do you like? I'll take that as a yes! w As I said before, READ SEBBY MICHAELIS'S FANFICS. THEY ARE AWESOME! Love you all! See that review button? If you click on it I will give you a virtual cookie! :3 See you next chapter!


	3. The Sebby Rap!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler.

Hello my dear fans! Cookies for all! -gives everyone who reviewed a cookie- Okay, so yesterday was so funny. Sebastian started rapping at the lunch table. Okay, so the rap went like this...

Yo! Hey Bro!

I'm Sebastian, I'm a hoe!

I like to turn into catwoman oh!

Yes, that was Sebby's rap...

So, our first question is from **Sebby Michaelis!**

**Dear Lizzy,**

1. EW.

2. EW.

3. EW.

You get it? I wrote ew three times? triplets? HAHAHA I crack my self up  
sometimes...

How do you feel about Claude? And I swear if you EVER sneak Grell into the  
manor I personally rip your soul from your mortal body and consume it.

Love Sebastian or Sebina...As you call me...

Sebby! Sup broski? How are they gross? I think they're cute...Claude is...Kinda creepy...When i wen;t to Alois's sleepover, Claude tap-danced in his sleep...wearing a nightgown...I lost all respect for him in that moment...But...Sebby...I thought we were friends...I just want Grell to make me beautiful...Love Ya!

Our second Question is from **EchoLily!**

**Lizzy! Hi! Here's are my questions!**

1. What do you see in Ciel. I mean hes okay but... eh.

2. How do feel towards bunnies? Cats?

*Because I LOVE them. XD

Hello! 1. I think he's cute because he's so tiny! 2. I think they're adorable! Especially cats! Bunnies are okay, but not as cute as cats... Me too!

Our next question is from **1 Hell of a Monster!**

**I-I've been mentioned in a story? This has only happened one other time! Thank  
****you! Um, do you...do you think you could actually fight Sebastian? I want to  
know who would win. My question...COULD I SLEEP OVER WITH YOU AND GRELLIE?  
Please? Oh, and, do you have a crush on Alois?**

Oh, um, you're welcome! 1. Heck yes! I could beat his butt at swordfighting! I would definetely win! 2. I don't know...I would have to ask Grell... 3. -blushes- TH-THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!

Our next question is from **Giraffelover01!**

**Helloo lizzy-chan :3**

My questions!

1) Can I join the in with the sleepover I have nail varneshes!

2) What do you think about your mum forcing you into a marriage I know ciel is  
cute and fit but did you ever what to find anyone else?

3) If you could have a company what company would you have?

LOVE YOU LOT'S! :3

Hi! 1. I seriously don't know, I have to ask Grell...2. W-Well...I never gave it much thought...Ciel is nice, but there is this one other guy...He;s kinda twisted though ^w^ 3. FREAKING HOT TOPIC! I love that store! Aww, Love you lots too!

Well. That's all for this chapter! Love you all a bunch!

Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford Phantomhive

So...What do you think? You like? I know you do :3 Um...you see that cute little button that says review? You should click it...You know you want to...And, read Sebby Michaelis's fanfics! She is my inspiration and also my BFFL!


	4. Phonecalls and Slumber Parties!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler.

Hello my friends! It's Lizzy! Well, you'd be dumb to not know that by now but I was just reminding you all. So, today I was talking on the phone with Alois while making spaghetti, and I got mad, becuase he said that I didn't understand what he was going through. So, I got mad, hung up, and slammed the phone against the table. Then, a while later, I called him back and said I was sorry for exploding in his face. So we're going to the slumber party tomorrow together! :3

So, our first question is from **Giraffelover01!**

**Okay, if you won't you can have a sleepover at mine :D we can bring ciel,  
sebastian and make them wear cute outfits :D**

I don't want Ciel to come! He's a bore at sleepovers! He doesn't participate in Spin The Bottle, he just spins it. Sebby can come, but I respect him, so he does'nt have to wear cute clothes :3

Our next question is from my dear friend, **Sebby Michaelis!**

**Dear Elizabeth,**

that song. THAT horrid song! Why must you sing it? I remember when it was  
written...UGH! Anyway...

The triplets are a bit frightening...haha he dances in his sleep? How comical!  
WE are friends Lizzy its just Grell is... *shivers* I can give you a better  
make over than THAT THING!

And why was I not invited to your sleepover? HUH? I thought I was your BFFL?

Love Ya,

Sebby M.

Dear Sebby, That song! That wonderful song! I sing it because it is quite honest :3 Hehehe...How are the triplets frightening...Just because they got speared in the head at the same time doesn;t make them frightening... Yes, Claude dances in his sleep -shivers- Okay, I won't let him in then! But, I wonder what Grell-chan wanted to give you as a gift...Maybe cookies? Fine, then give me a makeover! I'm sorry Sebby, I forget things easily! You ARE my BFFL!

Love Ya Too,

E.E.C.M.P.

And our next question is from **1 Hell of a Monster! **

**1 Hell of a Monster:You LOVE ALOIS! NO! HE'S MINE! Oh, um, what do you say Ms.  
Grell? May I sleep over? Oh, Lizzie, do you know what happened to Ciel after  
his home was burned down and his parents murdered? Also, what is the first  
thought that pops into your head when you hear: Sebastian is a hooker? More  
****specifically, Sebastian is my hooker? **

OKAY, FIRST THINGS FIRST. ALOIS IS MINE. Ciel went all emo after his parents got murdered in the fire. Just like Sasuke Uchiha! :3 I think of Sebastian the Crab and how he has hookish claws :3 Little Mermaid FTW!

And our next question is from...um...**()...**

**lizzy, my dear, you are awesome! not only are you pretty, but your love for  
sword play is beautiful. i wish to challenge you one day. maybe you could  
teach me something.**

so what do you think of the shinigamis? at least the known ones? grell,  
william, undertaker, ronald, eric, alan? give your honest opinion, love. i'll  
be waiting for an answer.

Um, thanks...Err...I'm pretty? Um...thanks...Okay, maybe I will teach you something! I am prety good at swordfights... I think that...Grell is a big red blob of feminity, William T. (Brittany) Spears is awesome at partying, Undertaker is a stoner, Ronald must be in pain after doing that sign all day, and eric and Alan just bore me to tears... Love? What the heck does that mean?

Well, that is all for now, my lovelies! See you next chapter!

Forever BLONDE,

Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford Phantomhive

So, I'm thinking that this story is going REEEEALLY WELL... I actually like it alot! Thank you, **Sebby Michaelis**, for allowing me ot do a fanfc in the same format as **Alois's Questionnaire! **(Which you, the reader, should read and review) Don't forget to click the review button! You know you want to...


	5. Sneezing Ramen!

Disclaimer:I don't own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler!

Hello my lovelies! Okay, so me and Alois went to this thing this weekend where we socialized with people and it was sooo cool...We roasted smores, I got smore all over me, and there were doggies...Also, Alois decided to tell the story of when I sneezed ramen on him...Okay, so I don;t really get up in the morning, and I was Alois's. He decided to wake me up by saying he would give me ramen, and I woke up. I got the ramen, and we were sitting on the floor. I told Alois a joke, and started laughing at it, and I had ramen in my mouth...So I sneezed ramen onto Alois Trancy...

So, our first question is from my bestest friend evar, **Sebby Michaelis!**

**I'm not a hooker thank you very much! I'm just special and your jelly (as in  
jealous) don't hate me cause I'm beautiful! Don't hate Lizzaaayyy either cause  
I'll have to eat your soul :) haha soo my BFFL I have a Q! ^•^ finish these  
sentences: if Ciel died I would...**

If Alois died I would...

And if grell got hit by a car I would...

Love ya more than cake,

Sebby :)

Yeah, I know you're not a hooker, Sebby... Hehe...jelly...Oookay, don't eat anyone's soul except for Ciel's, okay?

If Ciel died I would smash his piggy bank and steal his money!

If Alois died I abuse kill Hannah for letting Alois die. She is soo annoying...

And if Grell got hit by a car I would laugh, videotape, and post it to youtube.

Love ya more than Ciel,

Lizzy :)

Our next question is from **DestinyDreamer911!**

**Dear Lizzy,**

Destiny: Hey chicka! How are you? Better than me I hope. I'm at a hell-like  
party with my BMFFE's (best mother friends evar). We played truth or dare and  
I have cold a*ss spaghetti in my bra. Oh and Kat, Tyler, Anna and Chrissy-poo  
say 'what up mah female blonde boo boo!'

Kat: HEY! KAT SAYS HELLO!

Chris: Yoooooooooo!

Anna: Sup blonde

Tyler: Hey gurrrrrlllll! How you doin', honey boo boo child?  
**  
Destiny: they wanna be in the letter too.**

Kat: I have a serious question. How many licks does it take to get to the  
tootsie roll center of a tootsie pop? I counted 287 but I wanted to compare.

Anna: I have on too! Where do get your potoes from? Lolol (inside joke)

Chris: No! This is the most important question of all! Is the backpack from  
Dora a boy or a girl? I mean wtf? I think its a transgendered girl.

Tyler: All of you are some dum biatches.

Destiny: At least we know how to spell 'dumb' Tyler.

Anna: These were the most random questions ever. Lolol

Destiny: Lizzy is probably gonna cuss us out.

Kat: Pft, screw it. We're too drunk to know what we're typing anyways.

Destiny: yeah…

Chris: Amen!

Tyler: We'll get back to 'ya when we're sober!

BYE!

- With buckets of love and glitter, Tyler, Chrissy-poo, Destiny, Kat, Anna!

UNICORNS AND RAINBOWS

Hay gurl! I'm awseome! 0.0 Really? Okay, you just made me giggle...Tel them I said hi!

Hi everyone! To answer Kat's question, I'm thinking 3,782...To answer Anna's question, I don't know what a potoe is...To answer Chris's question, the backpack is an it...Oookay then...Um...Bye...

Well, I love you all! See you next chappie!

Forever BLONDE,

Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford Phantomhive

Soo...I am soo tired right now, I have no idea why...But, review, and read Sebby Michaelis's stories. Becuase they are awesome. But don't neglect me, because that would make me sad...


	6. I need some chocolate!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. Yana does..

Hiii! It's Lizzy! I;m kinda bored right now, so I decided to update...Well, the weirdest thing happened yesterday...My mom (Frances) started to sing...She sang that song 'we are the world', but she only sang two lines. It went like this...

"WE AAARE THE WOOORLD~~!

I NEED SOME CHOCOLATE~~!"

Then she stole my brother, Edward's, Easter chocolate...Poor Edward...He was devastated...

So, our first question is from **Lunas' Fallen Angel!**

**Wow.**

Um that was um?

Interesting?

My Question (s)

1) What would you do if Ciel kicked your button in swordplay?

2)Does Claude have any other hobbies besides being a robot?

3)Alios can you not grow anymore, you're imbarrasing Ciel?

4)Sebastian can you stay in the tutor outfit, you look so damnable sexy!

Peaches!

This was a review for chapter 3, but I got it, so I'm gonna answer... Okay, 1. There is no possibility in the universe that Ciel could kick my button in swordplaying. He would die of exhaustion. 2. Yes, cluade likes to tapdance is nightgowns... 3. I'm not Alois, and Alois is older than Ciel... 4. Once again, I am not Sebastian, but he just told me something about "I cant wear it unless bochan asks me to..." or something like that...

Ice Cream!

Our next question is from **mikachan!**

**hey Lizzy,**

can I ask if what are you going to do with Ciel when you found out the  
contract between him and Sebastian?

And who do you think is the cutest Ciel or Alois?

**best regards and toodles!**

Mikachan

Hi! Ialready know about Ciel and Sebastian's contract! I'm going to make the rest of his life a living word I don't want to say because I'm trying to keep this PG-13... ALOIS. DEFINETELY ALOIS.

Ciao!

Our last question is from **cecilia!**

**Elizabeth~! What do you think of Earl Charles Grey?**

Hi! Well, I've never met an Earl named Charles Grey...Sorry, don't know the guy... :3

Love you all1 See you next chapter!

Forever BLONDE,

Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford Phantomhive

So, did you like the chappy? If you did, please review a question. Heck, even if you don't, send me a question, and there is a very good chance I will answer, as long as it isn't mean or perverted...


	7. Of BS and Kiddie Pools!

Disclaimer: I dont own Black Butler

_Hi my lovelies!_

_Okay, so I have been sick lately, so that's why I haven't updated... So, things that have happened recently...Umm...Me and Ciel went to this thing to help poor kids, and we had to play a game.. Me, Ciel, and a few others hadto get our own buckets filled with water...And I mean BIG buckets...And we had ot use cups to fill it...Eventually, i slipped and fell into the kidy pool which held the water we had to fill our cups with...Also, yesterday at lunch at that fancy french cafe nobody even likes, we played BS. 'We' being yours truly, Alois-kun, Ciel, and Sebby. We got in trouble with the manager because we were making so much noise so they kicked us out of the cafe... _

_AAANYWAY...time to answer some questions!_

_Okay, our first question is from** Sebby Michaelis!**_

**Oh Lizzy! I forgot to review! I apologize for not dropping in to send a  
review, Bocchan was being a butt-nugget...and I swear he ate my cat...poor  
little cutiekinz got snacked on...anywho!**

How do you feel about carrots?

And what do you like most about master Ciel? (I like his hair/eyes)

Forever One devil of a butler,

Sebastian :)

Hay gurl! Yeha, you did forget...buttface...It's fine, I forgave you a while ago...Hehe...I knew that was coming...OMG HE ATE MITTENZ? NOOOOOO...Okay, to answer your first question, I feel that carrots are very orange...To answer your second question, he doesn't get extremely mad when I steal his cake! ^w^

Forever Blonde,

E.E.C.M.P

_Our next question is from **red.**_

**Hay Lizzy,**

This is my first time ever doing this kind of revier, but onto the questens!

1) what would happen if you ever cross pathes with the silent triplets?

2) what is BFFL mean?

Thats all. Bye Lizzy!

Oh hello! Oh, it is? Well I'm happy that 'm your first...Wat...that sounded wrong...Oh well!

I already did...It was AMAZING! I fangirled!

BFFL means Booty-Facing-Front(of)-cLaude! Alois came up with it!

Okay then, see you later!

_Love yall! See ya next chappie!_

_Forever Blonde,_

_Marchess Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford Phantomhive The First and 3/4_

So, same as always R&R please! Thank you! Oh, and read Sebby Michaelis's stuff!


	8. Of Bras and Bootyshorts!

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler!

Hello my lovelies!

Okay, so I went to the mall today, and the weirdest thing happened...My crush saw me holding bras...Oh, and I got some bootyshorts! ^w^ I am sooo ready to go clubbing! And Edward hit me with a stick! It really hurt...

_Okay, our first question is from **Sebby Michaelis!**_

**Yep Bocchan ate my wife...not I'm single! We most go clubbing! Or to the  
local animal shelter! Well you see Bocchan got mad when I made glazed carrots  
instead of cake and he shoved carrots down my shirt! Lol**

So what's your favorite food? (so I know what to make when I get revenge by  
invIting you over) also if you were aloud to rename Bocchan what would you  
call him? I would name him George. Haha :)

Forever one devil of a butler,

Sebastian

OMG! Good for you, girl! Okay, I got my bootyshorts! Okay, I love animals! Wait, not like that... Aww...That's sad...He ruined that shirt I got you, didn't he? I like Tiramisu! It's my favorite! Oh, and sushi! If I could rename Ciel, I would renamie him Wifey!

Forever Blonde,

E.E.C.M.P

_Our next question is from** Claude Faustus 3!**_

**Hey yo brezzay!**

What do you see in Alois?

Ciel Sao he's gonna kick your button tomorrow... Whatcha do about it?

Alois eats chapstick 0.0

Sincerely better than Sebastian,

Claude

Heeey girl! You ask what I see in Alois? I see some SU-PA-I-SU! Nuh-uh, Ciel ain't gonna kick my button! I'm gonna kick his! Yeha I;ve know that Alois eats chapstick for 2 years now...

Forever Blonde,

Lizzy

_Our next quesiton is from **Vesper!**_

**HI Lizz.**

I Have a few questions for you...

1. Do you love Ciel ?

2.. WOULDNT THAT BE CALLED INCEST DX?

3. I never ever see you anything dark... WHY (LAMEQUESTION)?

4. What would you do if Ciel was a perv.

BYE! ^^

OMG LIEK HAY GURL!

One. Kinda...A little...

Two. I guess? Maybe a little?

Three. Because I'm light I guess?

Four. I would shout to the heavens.

Bye!

_Our next quesiton is from **neonrainbowneko-chan!**_

**I was wondering how you felt about being married to Ciel when you two are cousins.**

Also how do you feel about Ciel and Sebastian being a couple?

I feel that it's okay that we're getting married even though we're cousins..even though Ciel is a bit of a stick in the mud...Well, I guess that I am happy for Ciel...If he is happy, then I am too.

_Our next question is from **Ciel Phantomhive!**_

**Dear Elizabeth,**

Trust me I wouldn't do this I it wasn't forced which it is. Sebastian said if I didn't want to eat vegetables for the next month I had to. Anyways...

When we were kids why did you make me eat flowers that one time?

Also why did you paint my nails in my sleep last week?

Why do you have sleep overs at my manor with my butler and Alois? I mean are you friends with my butler or something?

**And if you keep pushing down on my head/pulling on my ankles I'll never get taller... D:**

Forever short,

Ciel

Oh my gosh! I'm dear? Aww, Ciel you are so sweet!

I'm sorry about the vegetables...Is that why you shoved those glazed carrots down his shirt?

I wanted you to be fresh!

Because painted nails are smexy! I think it suited you!

I have sleepovers at your manor because you have a pool...And it's fun...And me and Alois and Sebby are all buddies! Yes, yes I am. Why do you ask?

Aww, Ciel I know, that's why I push down on your head!

Forever Blonde,

Your Fiancee

I love you all! See you next chapter! ^w^

So, I realized that I deleted a review on accident, and I found out that I don't always get review alerts. To those whose questions didnt get answered, I am soooo sorry...As usual, read Sebby Michaelis's stories. They are awesome! kthnxbai!


	9. Of Sebby The Volcano!

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler

_Well hello my lovelies! Okay, so just the other day, I was talking to Sebby, and he blew up at me! Apparently he was reading or something, I mean seriously, who even does that? But yeah, if you didn't know Ciel and Sebby WERE dating, but Sebby broke up with Ciel. I have a better chance now...Hooray! SO, onto the questions..._

_Our first question is from **Remi Nikols!**_

**Dear Lizzy,**

I have a couple of questions for ya!

1) Have you ever wanted to smack Ciel? He's negative a lot.

2) What would you say annoys you the most?

3) What makes ya happiest?

4) Last but not least, did you get that Clause tap-dancing in a night-gown  
stuff on film? I soooo wanna see!

Well, that's it

Thankies!,

Remi Nikols

Dear Remi,

I have a couple of answers for ya!

To answer your first question, Yes. I have wanted to smack Ciel MANY times...To answer your second question, when Alois bugs me and pesters me to FaceTime him...To answer your third question, when I have sleepovers at Ciel's! To answer your last question, Yes, I did. I just don't have the camera with the film on it...I'll have to ask Alois for it...

Your welcome,

Elizabeth

_Our next question is from **EchoLily!**_

**Lizzy question,**

Do you perfer yogurt or pudding?

Eugh! I hate them both! I hope they both die alone...

_Our last but not least question is from **Sebby Michaelis!**_

_****_**Lizzy, Lizzy, Lizzy. When will you ever learn? The young master didn't mean  
to push you off a balcony. Well he did but I caught you right? (almost missed)  
I'm training Ciel how to be a butler! Woo. He'll be a mini me!  
****  
So do ya like waffles?**

Me fake nails ?

And Alois jeans ?

Your favorite butler,

Sebastian kitty Michaelis

Sebby, Sebby, Sebby. ...Wait, CIEL PUSHED ME OFF THE BALCONY! I THOUGHT IT WAS ONE OF THE STUPID SERVANTS! Whatever...I don't think Ciel will agree to be a butler...He's a noble, afterall...

No, I like FRENCH TOAST!

What do you mean , me fake nails? I like fake nails, but not yours...

WHAT THE F*CK ARE ALOIS JEANS! I like wearing skinny jeans with Alois, but I don't know what Alois jeans are...

Your favorite blonde (if not I will strangle you to death)

Lizzy Pink Phantomhive

_So, that wraps up our questions for this chapter! As always, I love you all! See you next chapter!_

_Forever Blonde, _

_Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford Phatimhive_

So. I noticed that I barely ever get any reviews anymore...It's like, people have frogotten me. So, I need 5 reviews if I'm going to do the next chapter. Also, tell your friends about me. Stuff like that.

Review please! Love you all!~


End file.
